


Lucid Dream(清醒梦)

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 在梦境与现实之间维系着沉浮的清醒。你可以信任这清醒，如同你信任梦境与现实。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 盗梦空间AU。筑梦师格林德沃&筑梦师邓布利多。HE。——如果有Ending的话。

意识回拢。

最先苏醒的是听觉。他听到海浪声，潮水拍打礁石，海燕在狂风中嘶吼。触觉也被唤醒，他感到柔软的细沙，海水一波接一波漫上他的背脊，又退回到脚踝，他的手指动了动。接着是视觉，嗅觉，味觉，胸腔开始急速扩张，收缩，扩张，收缩，——灼烧的疼痛蔓延，海水侵蚀而入，短暂地抚慰了火辣辣的胸肺。他咳嗽起来，慌张地撑起上半身，大口大口地呼吸。

他看到一片巨大的废墟。

永不干涸的天空下着永不止息的雨，阴沉的冷光笼罩着衰败的城市，死寂从他脚下开始泛滥。他站着，目之所及只有黑云压境的逼仄和摇摇欲坠的危楼。海浪拍打他的小腿，迫使他一步一步走出沙滩，走向墓穴扎根的地方。他转过头，看向礁石的另一侧。——金发异瞳的男人从那里现身，也在回望着他。

“她在这里？”他迷茫地问。

男人没有回答，而是上前一步，然后开始疾走。他跟着男人，喋喋不休地发问。我们上哪儿去找她？为什么这里如此颓唐？那栋房子有些眼熟，我们去看看好吗？她在哪里？为什么我找不到她？我们要做什么？

他们在残破的高楼间穿梭，在坍塌的破败的民居中穿行。

雨一直下，天空从没有放晴过。他们在雨与篝火中度过了许多天。“谁在这里？”某天，他这么发问，“我们在这里。”他又说。“我们应该留下来，我们应该修补这一切。”

“不，我们离开。”男人说。

“留下来——！！！”他尖叫。

男人蓝色的眼睛迷离，银白的眼睛却清明。“离开，现在，立刻，马上。否则我们会永远困在这里。”

“求你，留下——”

“这没有意义。”

“我们要找……”他说，然后他忘了，“找到意义。”

黑洞洞的枪口抵住他的额头。在他背后，帝国大厦轰然倒塌。他闭上眼睛，绝望地说，“别走，留下……”

栖息的海雀振翅起飞。

枪声震耳欲聋。

邓布利多惊醒了。


	2. Reunion

1.1

对文达·罗齐尔来说，格林德沃出现，就好像暴雨过境。这个男人带着摧枯拉朽的气势，一刻不停地闯入她的生命里，把她熟悉的一切搅地天翻地覆。她嗅到凶险，触到危境，也尝到与风险并行的无价回报。她的血液在冰冷夜雨中燃烧，肌肉纤维紧绷着，双眼放出渴切的光。

她在梦里。

她在格林德沃构筑的梦的城市里。

罗齐尔驾驶着通体漆黑的车向亚当斯街桥驶去，格林德沃站在桥洞下，白色的光和倾盆大雨在他身后炸裂开，世界都回响着如注暴雨砸在地面上的声音。车轮打着滑侧停下来，罗齐尔飞快地打开车门，感受到格林德沃坐上副驾驶座时车身微微压下去的重量。这力量让她露出由衷的笑容。

前方转角传来拥挤的车轮侧滑声，雨珠砸在窗玻璃和车身上的声音，叫骂声，吆喝声，愤怒的行人注视着梦境中的外来者，向他们齐刷刷地冲过来。

“快走！”

阿伯内西敲打着她的椅背。

她看向格林德沃，男人摩挲着一只指甲盖大小的吊坠，飞快把这个好像索伦之眼的吊坠收进口袋里，对她点了点头。街桥排水口汇聚的雨水在桥洞两边形成一片壮观的宏伟雨幕，罗齐尔踩下离合器，车子发出一声刺耳的尖叫，撞破这雨幕，向来时的路疾驰而去。

雨刮器如同上了发条的钟摆，每一个来回，时间就更紧迫一点点。枪炮声紧随其后，子弹击碎了后窗玻璃，在车身上留下数个凹痕。阿伯内西侧倒在后车座上，在枪声间隙中寻找时机反击。

格林德沃巍然不动，一目十行地阅读着文件袋中的薄薄纸张。一颗子弹击碎了副驾驶座边的后视镜，罗齐尔朝他看了一眼，猛打方向盘，把副驾驶一侧转到射击范围之外。

“怎么样？”

驾驶座的窗玻璃碎片砸在她身上，子弹擦过她的脖颈击中挡风玻璃，接着是手臂，她知道她和车都快撑不住了。

格林德沃翻到最后一页，冷哼了一声。

“拿到了。”他说。

罗齐尔松了口气，一颗子弹破空而出，径直钻进她的动脉里。

世界摇摇欲坠，暴雨和地面都开始震颤，崩塌，天空砸下来。罗齐尔知道她就要醒了。

他们在酒店醒来。

目标躺在床上，格林德沃坐在床边的软椅上，他已经醒过来了，动作麻利地拔掉滞留针，站起身来。奎妮看了一眼腕表，“这么快？”

罗齐尔冲她点了点头，“任务完成，撤退。”

“等一下，阿伯内西还没有醒来。”

格林德沃回头看了矮个子的男人一眼，手伸进口袋里，描摹吊坠的轮廓，接着他抬脚踹倒了椅背。忽然的失重感唤醒坐在椅子上的阿伯内西，他喘着粗气惊醒，迷茫地眨了眨眼睛。

“快走。”格林德沃平静地说，“目标的潜意识投射马上就会找到我们。”

阿伯内西愣了一下，飞快地拔下滞留针，合上箱子，从后腰掏出手枪，对准奎妮。

“抱歉。”他说。

奎妮看着他，深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛点头。

消音枪响，只在奎妮额头上留下红色血洞，她仰头向后倒下。酒店房间的门被撞开，保安们涌进来，大楼危如累卵。天花板塌陷，扬起一片灰尘，枪弹与瓦砾一起飞扬。

所有人睁开眼睛。

他们在一辆平稳行驶的火车车厢中，目标坐在靠窗的位置，仍然处于无知无觉的昏睡中。格林德沃看到箱中的镇定剂还留了一些，他们比计划的时间表快了几分钟，进展顺利。他拔下滞留针，对同样苏醒过来的其他人点了点头。

没有人交谈。

他们默契地拎上行李箱，如同陌生人，朝相反的方向走去。

几分钟后，目标慢慢清醒过来。他独自坐在疾驰的列车上，身边一个人也没有。也许之前坐在这里的人都下车了，目标想道，他可是做了一个很长的梦。

1.2

格林德沃如约出现在车站旁边的Döner餐馆，只有罗齐尔跟着他，一起坐在远离窗边的里间座位里，没有服务生来打扰他们。

“不想吃点什么？”

“不需要。”格林德沃头也不抬地说。

声音的主人在他对面落座，轻声笑了一下，把一只手提箱从桌子下面推到格林德沃脚边。

“按照你的要求，现金，五十万欧。”

格林德沃从怀里掏出信封的空当，罗齐尔提起手提箱，打开扣锁，开了个小口迅速检查完，凑过去小声对格林德沃耳语了几句。格林德沃点了点头，把信封递给来人。

“他的计划全在这里。你可以回去慢慢看。”

“别急嘛。”来人接过信封，里面只有薄薄的两张纸，但他们都知道这两张纸的份量。“在所有盗梦团伙中，你们是最优秀的。”他飞快阅读完纸上的内容，掏出打火机点燃信封一角，扔进脚边的垃圾桶。在其他人注意到他们之前，罗齐尔迅速倒进去一杯水。纸张熄火的声音淹没在嘈杂的人声中。“我这里有第二份工作，比这一份更值钱。”

格林德沃把水杯举到嘴边，看着他冷笑一声，“你拿不出那么多钱。”他说。

男人没有感到冒犯，相反欣赏起他的直白。“你说的没错，我只是个中间人。这份工作不由我提供。”

“是吗。”

“这份工作由我提供。”第四个声音插进来，在唯一的空座位上坐下。先前的来人朝他点了点头，在有人出声提问前迅速离开了Döner。

格林德沃上下打量了一会儿这位新出现的男人，西装革履，头发打理得一丝不苟，把严谨武装到牙齿的那类人。他们要么是华尔街精英，要么是政府高官，无论哪一类都不缺钱。格林德沃从不和钱过不去。

“你想要什么？”

男人沉吟了一声，用格林德沃意料之中的官腔说，“我什么也不想要。”

罗齐尔没忍住她的冷笑。

男人看了她一眼，继续说，“我不想要任何想法，或者计划，或者密码。我需要植入一个念头。”

格林德沃僵住了。他收回远望的视线，重新落在这位不速之客身上。衬衫精致地连领口的折角都纤尘不染，领带是既不张扬也不死气沉沉的蓝色条纹，眼神锐利，如同虎狼。

“这不可能。”他不动声色地说。

男人露出恭维的笑，“对其他人也许不可能。但对您，格林德沃先生，您成功过。”

“你不知道。”

“您瞧，我在参议院做事。我不远万里飞来德国，正是为了表明我的诚意。”男人谨慎地说，“盗梦者皆知想法不可植入，这不仅仅是因为它的操作难度高，更因为迄今为止，最优秀的盗梦者也声称他们从未做到过。但实际上，我们知道您在十年前就尝试过植入念头。”

“——失败的尝试。”

“如您所说。”男人恭敬地说，“但据我们调查，您从未放弃过植入念头。三年前，阿伯内西是反盗梦联盟的狂热支持者，而如今，他在您的团队中……”

“你想植入什么念头？”

男人点了点头。“不是我。先生，您曾听说瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利吗？”

“纽约州联邦参议员，参议院预算委员会成员，欧洲安全与合作组织高级理事会代表，反盗梦联盟的忠实拥趸，去年发表总统竞选演讲——哦，我知道了。”格林德沃停下来，露出了然于胸的笑容。“我听说前段时间民调结果不是很理想。”他克制地说。但他们都心知肚明结果不仅仅是不理想。

“党内竞选，情况比我们想象的更复杂。”男人收放自如的面部表情出现一丝皲裂，“我们需要您的帮助。”

“她反对盗梦。”

“……她不知道这件事。”

“哈。”格林德沃的食指不断地敲打着桌面，他看得出这动作让男人感到紧张。“我为什么要帮助一个反盗梦联盟的支持者？”

“每个候选人都宣布他们反对盗梦。但我们都知道如果玛丽·露·拜尔本竞选成功，美国将深陷怎样的水深火热。”

“我不是美国公民。”格林德沃好笑地说。

“是的。”男人坦言道，“这就是为何找您是一个更好的主意。如果这对您来说仅仅是关乎自身利益的选择，那也会让我们轻松许多。除此之外，即便大选后事情败露，而您那时早已不在美国境内，又及这件事具有明显的政治目的，因而不得引渡。几乎对您没有任何后顾之忧。”

“现在我们好好谈谈吧(Now we are talking)。”

1.3

“给拜尔本植入放弃竞选的想法，”阿伯内西瞪着眼睛说，“这不可能。即使是刚入门的盗梦者也知道，如果我说，别想房间里有一头大象，那么目标脑子里一定会出现是大象，但他知道这不是他的想法，因为目标总能追溯想法的来源。真正的动机几乎不能作假。老大，这还是你告诉我的。”

格林德沃从冰箱里取出一瓶啤酒，利落地用起子打开瓶盖。“不完全是。”他一口气吹下去半瓶，“这个想法需要非常简单，能够在目标大脑里自然而然地发生。比如你想要一个人辞职，你就不能把过度加班，损害健康，薪资不高，待遇不好，违反劳工法等等因素全塞进去。你要考察你的目标对象，如果她是一个注重家庭且拥有两岁孩童的女人，你只要在她的梦境深处构筑一个家的场景。利用这个社会对已婚已孕女性的责任绑架，她会自愿离开岗位回归家庭。这就是极简化想法，让它自然而然地形成。”

“放弃竞选可真是个容易简化的想法。”奎妮尖刻地说。

格林德沃扬起眉毛，似乎没料到这位一向温和的少女会用这样尖酸刻薄的讽刺。他刚想询问，空旷的会议室突兀地回响起手机铃声。格林德沃低头看了一眼来电显示，是个陌生号码，他想都没想便挂断了。但同一个号码几乎在他挂断的下一秒便坚持不懈地打进来，格林德沃蹙起眉头，做了个抱歉的手势，走出会议室接起电话。

“嗨，还记得我吗？”电话那头的人说。

格林德沃猛地把手机拿离耳边，盯着那串数字说不出话。

“好久不见，格林德沃。”

十年未闻的声音穿越时空，在他耳畔与胸腔中激荡。格林德沃呼吸急促，几乎难以置信。他握着手机的手一点点收紧，慢慢把听筒贴到耳边。

“邓布利多。”他说。

梦里的镜子碎了。

1.4

露天酒会气氛热火朝天。超模穿着热辣的露背长裙，在高定西装精英们的搀扶下走出跑车，闪亮的细高跟衬托着她们笔直纤细的双腿，几乎赶上男伴的身高。邓布利多坐在远离喧嚣中心的吧台边，想着到底是什么驱使他打通了格林德沃的电话，答应在这里见面。他低头看了一眼手表，距离约定的时间已经过去一个小时三十二分钟，金发男人依然没有出现的迹象。

“我约了人，小姐，如果你……”有人走到他身边时，邓布利多几乎不假思索地说。然后他顿住了。

格林德沃毫不介意地在他身旁坐下，向调酒师要了一杯伏特加汤力。“艳福不浅，哼？”他端起酒杯送到嘴边，咂了一小口酒水。

邓布利多注视着男人的喉结滚动，忍不住跟着吞咽了一下。意识到自己做了什么，邓布利多近乎尴尬地移开视线，言不达意地说，“……你迟到了。”

“从柏林飞到伦敦总是需要些时间的。”格林德沃心不在焉地说。

“你……你不在英国？”

格林德沃好笑地看着他，“是什么让你认为我会留在英国的？”

“电话。”邓布利多呆呆地说，“它还是十年前的号码。我原本只是想试一下，不抱希望地试一下，我没想过你还……”

“双卡双待。智能机的好处。”格林德沃不耐烦地打断他，“你在电话里说需要我帮忙。”

“哦，对。”邓布利多如梦方醒，“我想，我想……”他深吸了一口气，下定决心似的说，“我想加入你。”

格林德沃像听到一个笑话。他毫不掩饰自己的错愕，几乎把半杯烈酒洒在邓布利多的袖子上，察觉到邓布利多很可能是认真的，金发男人放声大笑，引来不少名流皱眉侧目。邓布利多慌忙道歉，抢过格林德沃手中的酒杯，放回吧台上，把他拉到一座浮雕后面。压低声音吼道，“你他妈搞什么鬼？”

“你他妈搞什么鬼。”格林德沃提高声音，简直气笑了，“十年前我极力挽留你，求你加入我，你背叛了我，走得无动于衷，漠然视之。现在你告诉我，你想加入我？加入这个你曾唾弃，憎恨，鄙夷的盗梦事业里？邓布利多，我不再是十年前那个为你惊人的敏思而倾倒的愚蠢年轻人了，你最好也停止假装你需要我。因为我他妈一个字也不相信。”

“我需要一个团队。”邓布利多不抱希望地说，“就只是，如果你不想看到我，你可以不出现，不参与，只要借给我一个团队……”

“然后由着我的人任凭你调遣？”

邓布利多看上去好像被人打了一拳，“我不是那个意思。”

他们沉默了一会儿。邓布利多以为他们就要不欢而散了，格林德沃却问道，“你要团队干什么？”

“做我们曾经想做却没能做到的事。”

这个答案在格林德沃的舌尖转了一圈，以另一种克制的讶异重新排列组合。“你想植入念头。”

邓布利多点了点头。

金发男人直视着他，似乎彻底被他搞糊涂了。如果说邓布利多憎恨窃取想法，那他就以十倍于前者的感情憎恨植入想法。如今远离盗梦十年的前筑梦师不仅要重操旧业，甚至要打开他曾最不耻的潘多拉魔盒。格林德沃简直要以为他还在某个人的梦境中了。他难以置信地掏出一只做工精美的玻璃工艺品，琥珀般晶莹剔透的瓶身交织着血色纹路，银饰包裹着它，即使在夜幕下，这只繁复的艺术品也像在发光一样。

邓布利多呆愣地看着他，徒劳地张了张嘴巴。男人用食指和拇指捏住瓶子一端延伸出来的长柄，试图借助另一端来让小瓶子直立起来。理所当然地，他失败了。小瓶子在他松手的一刻跌落下来，晃悠悠地在喷泉前的平台上摇摆。

“……你还带着它。”邓布利多说。

他认得那是什么，那被他们共同命名为“血盟”的瓶子，曾经是他的图腾，用以区分现实与梦境。每个盗梦者都拥有自己独一无二的图腾。直到他决定永久离开盗梦，他把血盟也一并留给了过去。

格林德沃收起血盟，几不可察地嗯了一声。

“你想植入什么想法？”

邓布利多一只手神经质地揉搓着另一只手的虎口，眼神飘忽，好似不确定他该不该说。格林德沃感到荒诞的可笑，“你不相信我。——既然你依然不肯相信我，为什么要找我帮忙？”

“我相信你！不——我是说，我没有不相信你，这不是，这不是关于信任……”邓布利多语无伦次地说，“这是，我不确定。我不知道我能不能说，但这是和美国党内竞选有关的……”

“他也找你了。”格林德沃打断他。

邓布利多诧异地抬起头，“他？”

“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利手下的幕僚。”

“不，找我的不是他。”

“她可能还派了别人。”

邓布利多摇了摇头，“找我的人是克雷登斯·拜尔本。——玛丽·露·拜尔本的养子。”


	3. Penetration

2-1

教堂已经有些荒废了。从半开的铁闸门向里看，鹅卵石路两旁的杂草已经长到膝盖那么高，青苔蔓延而上，爬山虎遮住了半座教堂的花窗。外围的墙上也已经被嬉皮士们画满各式各样的涂鸦，最显眼的一句德语横跨了整个铁门。Du Waschlaggen(你个懦夫)，邓布利多盯着字母W花哨的收尾看了一会儿，笑着摇了摇头。再向前走上几十步，就到了Deutsche Bank，因为他要提取一笔巨大的款项，自动取款机无法一次支取这么大的数额，他不得不专程跑一趟德银。

填表流程走得很快，以德国人特有的刻板和效率迅速走到了最后一项。邓布利多接过信封，有文件袋那么大，却只有几张纸那么薄，他几乎要怀疑银行只是给了他一张支票。他走下德银前的台阶，到斜对面的广场长椅上坐下，预备打开看看究竟是怎么回事。一阵疾风似的人影蹿过，邓布利多被撞的趔趄，再站稳时手里的信封已经不见了。他慌张地四处张望，一个熟悉的背影顺着石板路跑进人群里，邓布利多拔腿就追。

金发飘飘的少女经过他冲向那个背影。

邓布利多浑身僵住，窒息感如电流般蹿过他的身体。——他在梦里。

阿利安娜举起尖刀刺向格林德沃。男人好似全无察觉，只顾着低头阅读，右手掏出一只三角圆和竖线构成的小吊坠，眼睛飞快掠过几张纸。

“安娜，不！安娜，安娜，别这样——”

刀尖刺进男人的心脏。印着图片和字母的纸张纷飞，像一群广场白鸽。

邓布利多感到他正跌落进深海。

2-2

邓布利多喘着粗气醒来。

格林德沃的指尖正按在他的手臂上，轻柔地帮他拔掉滞留针，和输液管一起放回手提箱。他环顾了一圈他们的所在，认出这里是威斯敏斯特桥丽婷酒店，从窗户望出去，桥边点缀着璀璨的流水灯，延伸向伫立于视线尽头的伦敦大本钟。明亮的光芒覆盖在整个钟面上，挂在绛紫色的夜空中宛如满月。

他回忆起他们怎么走到这里，回忆起格林德沃如何告诉他下了飞机之后的情景——酒店专车去机场取回格林德沃的行李箱，而他们漫步于泰晤士河畔，步行送格林德沃回到酒店。他邀请他上去坐坐，然后共同分享了一瓶红酒，邓布利多感到有些困倦，因此格林德沃说——

邓布利多猛地站起来，惊诧地低吼，“你怎么敢！？你居然在酒里……”

“一点儿镇定剂。”格林德沃把手提箱从茶几上拿下去，好整以暇地交叠双臂，坐在沙发里，“既然你不肯告诉我你为什么需要我的帮助，我猜我只能自己找出原因了。”

“我告诉你了！”邓布利多涨红了脸。

“因为拜尔本的养子找到你说，‘嘿，为什么不加入我们，帮助我母亲赢得竞选呢？’然后你便福至心灵，豁然开朗，‘是啊，虽然我一向不欣赏你母亲的主张，对盗梦深恶痛绝，巴不得植入念头的技术澌灭无闻。但你说得对，为什么不呢？我应该帮助你！’邓布利多，你指望我相信这个吗？”

生怕邓布利多还不够尴尬似的，格林德沃故意捏着嗓子模仿年轻的邓布利多，惟妙惟肖地表演他兴奋时闪闪发光的表情，硬是让邓布利多忍不住搓了搓胳膊。

他瞪着一脸嫌恶的格林德沃，半晌张开嘴巴，结结巴巴地说，“我没……我说话声音没有那样。”格林德沃甚至连表情都懒得对他做。邓布利多叹了口气，挣扎着说，“你可以问我。”

即使不去看，邓布利多也知道格林德沃一定摆出了那副典型的‘你是认真的吗’脸。他甩了甩头，有一种置身梦中的错觉。“好吧，对不起，这是我的错。我应该直接告诉你。”

“哈，不必了，用不着了。”格林德沃懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，双臂张开，放在沙发靠背上。“我看到你藏在银行里的小秘密，邓布利多，你弟弟被拜尔本绑架了。”

邓布利多沉重地点点头。

“可以解释你为什么要帮助她。”格林德沃移开视线，让目光落在电视柜与羊绒地毯之间。“但这行不通，你得想别的办法。”

邓布利多预料到了这个，但真的听到格林德沃说出来，告诉他他不会帮他，这还是让邓布利多感到窒息般的受伤。他强迫自己忍住酸涩，不让失望流露出来，平和地说，“我知道了。我能理解，你已经答应格雷夫斯帮助皮奎利。她是个好人，她真的关心并且能力卓绝，她值得你们的帮助。我会想其他办法。”

格林德沃平静地看着他，过了好一会儿才开口说，“我预料到十年会改变你，但我没想到会变成这样。”

“什么？”

“你就是这么想我的？因为我答应了格雷夫斯，所以我必须拒绝你？”

邓布利多被他搞糊涂了，“还有其他理由吗？”

“老天，那他妈甚至不算一个理由！”格林德沃也站起来，他比邓布利多高出近半个头，当他迫近邓布利多时，红发教授感到熟悉的压迫感，让他忍不住后退一步。格林德沃似乎注意到他的瑟缩，那更加激发了他的愤怒，但他没有继续向前，反而退了一步拉开他们之间的距离，克制地说，“我告诉你行不通，是因为他妈的拜尔本从不是什么言而有信的人。她抓住你的把柄，俘获你的软肋，她只会更加想方设法利用它，榨干它最后一滴价值。她不会放过你弟弟，也不会让你好过。这种事有第一次，就会有第二次，第三次，你不能每次都靠达成她的要求来满足她。难道这样的事还要靠我来告诉你吗？”

“我没有别的办法！”邓布利多怒不可遏地吼了回去，脖子上暴起青筋，“我能怎么办呢？我甚至不知道她把阿不福思带到了哪里！我甚至不知道阿不福思还在不在英国！我他妈只是个大学教授，没有只手遮天的本事！你期望我做什么？报警？化身为福尔摩斯寻踪觅迹？还是摇身一变成詹姆斯·邦德摩天营救？”

“反击(fight back)。我期望你加入我是为了反击而不是他妈的束手就擒，Du Waschlaggen！”

他听到熟悉的咒骂，好像突然被抽干力气。邓布利多跌跌撞撞地倒在沙发上，把脸埋进手掌里。“我不能，我不知道怎么做(I can't，I don't know how)。”

“进入她的梦中，问出她把阿不福思藏在哪里。”

“操，格林德沃，这行不通！如果你要给她植入想法，就不能让她意识到你的敌意。——既想窃取她的计划又想着叫她放弃竞选，这根本不可能。”

“我就是不可能。”格林德沃居高临下地，傲慢地看着他。“最早军队研发出梦境分享系统，用于军事模拟训练，把现实中的五分钟变成梦境中的一小时。那时候他们说，这就是极限了。但我潜入更深的梦，第二层梦，把一小时变成一天。接着人们说，没人能潜得更深了。但仅仅几个月，我又进入了第三层，把一天变成一个半月。我把不可能变成可能，就像我一直做的。所以别告诉我这不可能。”

邓布利多从手掌中抬起头，用力的按揉让他眼眶发红。他从朦胧的水雾中去看格林德沃那张模糊的脸，那嚣张又不可一世的气焰汹汹的姿态。他几乎要笑出声来。

“老天，我都快忘了我当初有多爱你这幅欠揍又狂妄的样子了。”

“是时候想起来了。”

他听到格林德沃在笑。

2-3

他梦到海浪，潮汐漫过他的身体，他呛咳着惊醒，急促地喘息。他踉跄地站起来，数十英尺外大厦被拦腰斩断，一些瓦砾迸溅过来，滚到他的脚边。——他在做梦。邓布利多朦胧地意识到，这是格林德沃的又一次试探？还是他的梦。邓布利多往前走了几步，便听到地动天摇的世界广播，好像整个梦境都为之震颤。广播的声音那么模糊，又那么清晰，好像每一个字都是他耳边絮语，他却不知道这个声音在诉说什么——

邓布利多睁开眼睛。

飞机上正广播着请旅客们系好安全带，他们即将开始降落。邓布利多低头看了一眼身上的毯子，取下小枕头，坐直身体，系上安全带。然后他注意到身边的格林德沃，空姐分发的枕头和毯子还好好地待在塑封袋里，面前的折板上放着一个小纸杯，里面已经空了，但邓布利多从残留的水渍判断出他喝了咖啡。

一位高挑的空姐经过他们身边，收走了纸杯，提醒他们收好折板系上安全带，格林德沃点了点头，安静地照做了。

“睡不着？”邓布利多假装漫不经心地问。他知道这有时候会发生，盗梦者依赖镇静剂稳定梦境，时间久了，他们便再也无法在没有药物辅助的情况下入梦了。

格林德沃听到了，但没有理他。他从飞机上提供的读物中随手抽出一本杂志，从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头。接着突然说，“你不能和我们一起进入梦里。”

“什么？”

“你留下，看好拜尔本和她的养子，梦里的任务留给我们。”

邓布利多皱起眉头，“我以为讨论任务要在集结整个团队后进行。”

“当然。所以我没在和你讨论。”格林德沃平静地说，把杂志翻得哗哗响。

邓布利多不解地看着他，“我惹到你了吗？”他问道，“如果是刚才的问题，我道歉，我不应该越界，多管闲事。但我不认为它应该影响到……”

“和那没关系。”格林德沃粗鲁地打断他，“你控制不了阿利安娜，她住在你的潜意识里，你会把她带进每一层梦境中，彻底毁掉整个任务。她就像一颗不定时炸弹，连你自己也不知道什么时候会被引爆。我不能容忍这样的隐患。”

邓布利多震惊地看着他，眼睛里浮现出痛苦的神色。他回想起昨晚酒店里的梦，阿利安娜毫无征兆地闯进梦境，把刀尖刺进格林德沃的胸膛。他知道格林德沃说得是对的。

“我可以不参与筑梦，”邓布利多祈求般地说，“别告诉我筑梦的细节，别让我知道目标的位置。只要我不知道，我的潜意识就不会知道，阿利安娜就不会忽然出现。”

“——我把梦境选在德国，一座几千人的小镇，你从没有去过那里，甚至没有听说过那个地方，你不知道银行前路通向何方，不懂德语涂鸦的意义，但阿利安娜还是出现了。”邓布利多意识到格林德沃在说酒店里的事，“你没办法把她关在意识之外，你阻止不了她。”

“让我试试，让我试试……”邓布利多说。

格林德沃的声音听起来像叹息，“这行不通。”

飞机抵达肯尼迪国际机场。

2-4

时隔数载，邓布利多再次来到纽约。他离去时曾以为他再也不会踏足的城市，如今比记忆中更冷了一些。邓布利多哈了口气，搓搓手掌，一杯热可可突兀地出现在眼前。他抬起头，看到格林德沃自己喝着一杯热咖啡。他从男人手里接过热可可，向他道谢。温热的液体顺着食道滑进胃里，神奇地抚平了一路飞来的焦躁。

“路上堵车了，罗齐尔要晚一会儿到。”

邓布利多点点头，捧着纸杯，温吞地在手掌间摩挲。“你还筑梦吗？”他问道，眼睛盯着对面一排座位的扶手，感受到格林德沃在他旁边的位置坐下，大衣袖口的纽扣碰到了他的小指。邓布利多屏息凝神，感到有些紧张。

“嗯。”格林德沃随口应道。

“你没试着找过其他人？带几个新学生？”

“为什么(what for)？”

“传承技艺……之类的。”邓布利多耸耸肩，竭尽全力想让自己看起来漠不关心，但邓布利多怀疑这有没有成功。“在盗梦者中，没有人比你筑造的梦境更完美了。你几乎能造出整个世界，一个比现在的世界更真实更让人留恋的世界。它是……理想主义者的乌托邦，是完美主义者的象牙塔，是沙漠行者的绿洲。我以为你会希望它被更多人发掘，打磨，建造一个梦境帝国。那不是你想要的吗？”

“可你还是走了。”格林德沃没有起伏地说。

邓布利多抿紧嘴巴，好像有人忽然把尖刀捅进他的肺里，让他说不出话。

“你知道我想要什么，然后你离开了。你背叛我然后义无反顾地离开了。”格林德沃站起来，把纸杯扔进垃圾桶里，这动静在机场大厅嘈杂的噪声中尤其触目惊心，邓布利多几乎被吓得一抖。

“那不是真的。”他徒劳地几乎有些悲哀地说。

“什么不是真的？你没有背叛？还是没有离开？”

“梦里的世界！”邓布利多提高声音，“你筑造的那个美好的令人流连忘返的世界，它是假的！”

“你知道什么是真的吗？”格林德沃漠然地俯视着他，“你不像你宣称的那样关心。”他从邓布利多的手里抽出纸杯，放在他脚边。“走吧。”

罗齐尔正从大厅的旋转门向他们走来。

车里开了暖气，没过一会儿，邓布利多就感到身体渐渐软和起来。罗齐尔问他们去哪里，邓布利多才想起他还没有预订酒店，他等着格林德沃回答，但坐在副驾驶座上的男人一言不发。罗齐尔只好把车开出机场，在一条小吃街边停下，询问他们要不要吃点早餐。格林德沃似乎摇了摇头，但很快朝后座看了一眼，然后低声对罗齐尔说了几句话，这位美艳动人的姑娘就下车去了。

邓布利多僵直地坐着，感到自己与车里的氛围格格不入。

“你有住的地方吗？”格林德沃低头摆弄手机。

邓布利多想到了纽特的女朋友，不知道麻烦她是不是一个好主意。正当他要回答，格林德沃好像察觉到他的心思似的，头也不抬地说，“今天先住我们那里。”甚至算不上商量的语气。过了一会儿，他又犹豫地说，“我在机场说你不是真的关心，我的意思不是说你不在乎你弟弟，或者妹妹。”

“我知道。”

格林德沃怀疑地看了他一会儿。又说道，“我会给你一个测试。”他想了想多加了一句，“如果你真的想要参与的话。”

邓布利多感激地看了他一眼，“谢谢。”

“别着急，”格林德沃好笑地说，“这不是个能力测试。所以即使你曾经在筑梦上无与伦比，那也不代表你能顺利通过测试。”

“我能。”邓布利多闭上眼睛，轻声说，“我知道我能。”

“我就不那么肯定了……”格林德沃犹豫地说。他似乎还有别的话，但这时候罗齐尔打开车门，拎了两个塑料袋，把早餐分发给他们。格林德沃结果他的那一份，没有继续之前的话题，只对罗齐尔说，“我们回去。”

大雾笼罩着纽约城，雾灯在苍茫前路闪着微光。他们像初出茅庐的新人车手，在拥堵的路上小心翼翼地前行着。邓布利多咬了一口多加鸡蛋和切达起司的贝果，望向越来越浓的雾气深处，一条绵长的公路正延伸向远方。


	4. Glimpse

3-1

天空，啤酒，阳光，鸟鸣，它们让他感到眩晕。这里美得像戈德里克的夏季，绿油油的稻田一望无际，稻穗迎着风涤荡似海的浪潮，一只蜻蜓栖息在风与海浪的罅隙间，张开轻薄的双翼，在金色阳光下好像发着光。

邓布利多感到一阵恍惚。

他看到阿不福思追逐着阿利安娜跑进麦浪，嬉笑打闹，但仅仅是眨眼之间，他再睁开眼睛，稻穗悠然自得地在风中摇晃着身体，只有田间老农赤着脚辛勤耕耘。他张了张嘴巴，半晌说，“这里是戈德里克。”

格林德沃从他身后走到他旁边，阳光很大，滚烫地泼洒在皮肤上，让邓布利多感到潮湿的窒息。他动了动鼻子，看了一眼远处杨柳下茵茵树荫，听到蝉鸣和羊群叫唤的声音。

“绝对不要根据记忆重建场景，一定要想象全新的环境。”邓布利多转过头，一只手遮在眼睛上，太阳实在太晒了。“你把这条准则怎么了？”

格林德沃笑了一下，“新手准则。邓布利多，当我那么告诉你的时候，你才第一次尝试自己构建梦境。你凭记忆创造，会很容易分不清什么是梦，什么是现实。”他从怀里掏出血盟，放在手掌上，“那正是图腾存在的意义。”

邓布利多伸手去拿十年前他自己制作的图腾，但金发男人迅速合上手掌，攥紧血盟，重新放回口袋里。“别用那种眼神看着我，”格林德沃好笑地说，“图腾必须是独一无二的，除了你自己以外没有别人知道。血盟在我的口袋里待了十年，我比你更清楚它的重心和质量，它对你已经没用了，你得自己重新做一个。”

邓布利多执着地看着他，但格林德沃无动于衷。他只好放弃，转而走向太阳下的田埂。“我们要在这里待多久？”

“这里？不，我们不会留在这里。”格林德沃看着他转过身体，自己却移开了目光，“我们要去下一层梦里。”

他们漫步走过农田，翻过小山坡，在熟悉的谷仓外停下。格林德沃率先推开谷仓大门，灰尘纷扬，邓布利多挥了挥手驱赶浮尘，跟着格林德沃走进谷仓。金发男人回头看了他一眼，从草垛下拽出一只手提箱，拍了拍身边的稻草，示意邓布利多躺下来。他照办了。

冰凉的针头插进皮肤的感觉和现实中如出一辙，有那么一会儿，邓布利多怀疑他回到了十年前，格林德沃带他推开一扇逃离现实的大门，他踏进梦的世界，深陷于光怪陆离的无尽可能之中。他眨眨眼睛，看着格林德沃按下梦境分享系统的中枢按钮，药剂顺着软管流进静脉，邓布利多哼了一声，感到身体缓慢下沉，意识被拉入下一层深渊。

“这里是纽约？”

邓布利多在河岸边的长椅上睁开眼睛，远望道路延伸的方向高楼林立，楼宇拥挤在一起。天空灰蒙蒙的，云雾遮蔽了阳光，城市一片灰暗。

格林德沃带头向前走，邓布利多跟上了他。“我借用了一些细节。”他说，“可能还有几栋地标建筑。”

邓布利多点了点头，“介于没有人留在上一层叫醒我们，这一层会持续多久？”

“三个小时。”格林德沃回答，“镇定剂量不多，只够稳定到第二层梦境。”

“也就是说，只要我在这里坚持三个小时，阿利安娜没有出现，我就算通过了测试？”

格林德沃发出一声介于嘲讽和好笑之间的声音，好像他提了个全宇宙最蠢的问题。格林德沃没有直接回答他，而是摆弄着一条金属吊坠，带他走进矗立的楼宇间，行人们冷漠地经过他们，没有人注意到他们的存在。邓布利多知道这些步履匆忙的上班族和公交车司机全是他意识的投影，如同阿利安娜，只要他的意识对梦境感到舒适和放松，就不会触发潜意识的防御机制。没有人会忽然攻击格林德沃，没有人会突然冲进来给格林德沃一刀，他要做的只是深呼吸，放松，信任这个梦——

脚下的柏油路毫无征兆地开始颤动，不远处传来惊雷般的轰鸣声。邓布利多警惕地抬起头，所有人都朝声音传来的地方转头。

“发生了……”

他的疑问卡在喉咙里。

城市仿佛受到看不见的力量牵引，柏油路与建筑群一同凌空而起，在半英里外翻折，如同一道坚实的铜墙铁壁。这墙壁绵延数千英尺，在长街转角第二次翻折，城市的另一端如同巨幕苍穹遮天蔽日。他的脚下是陆地，前方是陆地，头顶仍是陆地。邓布利多回过头，身后亦是城墙岭街，好似永无尽头。

人群虎视眈眈，目光如饥似渴地投向靠着灯柱闲站的格林德沃。

他的潜意识开始发觉世界的怪异之处，并在第一时间寻找外来入侵者。邓布利多吞咽了一下，目光慌张地搜寻着，要不了多久阿利安娜就会找到这里，他感到迅速腾升的怒火。

“梦境越偏离现实世界，目标的潜意识就会越快发现这不是真的……”这时候，潜意识的投射们便会不顾一切地向入侵者发动攻击，意图把外来者赶出意识之外。那通常意味着，在梦里杀死入侵者。邓布利多将他的愤怒对准格林德沃，揪起男人的领子把他压在灯柱上，格林德沃甚至没有反抗。“混蛋！你他妈根本没有想让我通过测试！在梦境中折叠城市？妈的，这就是你能想出来的最好的方法了吗？”

他的怒火席卷喷向格林德沃英俊的脸庞，男人却无动于衷地看着他，目光越过他的肩膀，望向城市折叠的方向，轻声说，“阿利安娜来了。”

邓布利多放开他，浑身僵硬地转身。金发少女手握尖刀，撞过重重人群，向格林德沃冲过来。眼神一刻也没有离开过这个意识的入侵者，更听不到邓布利多的呼喊。

“跑，”邓布利多推搡了一下格林德沃，“离开这里，我能试着……”

格林德沃打断了他，拎起一把手枪在他眼前晃悠，“朝她开枪。”

“什么？”邓布利多震惊地看着他。

“朝她开枪。”格林德沃不耐烦地重复道，把枪塞进他手里，“她只是你的潜意识投射，朝她开枪不会对你的大脑有任何影响。”

邓布利多甚至没有意识到他正摩挲着枪管。

“我不能……我怎么能朝她开枪？”

“为什么不能？”格林德沃好整以暇地说，“阿利安娜已经死了，留在这里的不过是你的意识幻觉，朝投影开枪不会要了任何人的命。——否则她就会攻击一切意识入侵者。”他低头看了一眼手表，“十五分钟，我们才来到第二层梦境十五分钟。你得快点儿做决定了，她来了。”

他的意识投射们自动为少女让开道路，一伙人牵制住他，另一伙人按住了格林德沃。金发男人的眼中没有惊慌，没有恐惧，仍用平静的意料之中的目光看着他。阿利安娜举起匕首，邓布利多握枪的双手剧烈颤抖。

“安娜——！停下，安娜！”他尖叫着。

刀尖下落。

邓布利多慌张地举起手枪。

“盖勒特！”

3-2

邓布利多拔下滞留针，怒火滔天地冲出谷仓，冲上山丘，在夏初微凉的风中冷静头脑。他的胸膛还在剧烈起伏，但已经没有那么生气了。他让阿利安娜杀死了格林德沃，又一次，而他手里就握着解决问题的钥匙，他却无论如何也下不了手。

身后传来缓慢的脚步声。邓布利多闭上眼睛。

“不是现在。”他沙哑地说。

男人没有说话，也没有靠近，只慢吞吞地爬上山丘另一端，张开双手深呼吸，仿佛在缓解又一场袭击的痛苦。

大脑掌控痛感，即使身处梦中，本该遭受的疼痛也一分不会少。

邓布利多朝格林德沃看了一眼，注意到对方也在看他，他飞快地收回目光。嘶声问道，“还有多久？”

格林德沃低头看了一眼手表，“六分十二秒。”

邓布利多轻轻嗯了一声，不自在地动了动。“所以开枪才是测试。”他艰难地说，“从一开始你就是这么打算的，是不是？你笃定阿利安娜一定会出现，根本就没有想过如果我能……”

“她确实出现了。”格林德沃打断了他的申辩。

刚刚平息的怒火又在他的胃里翻搅起来，邓布利多强压下怒气，克制地说，“如果不是你篡改世界的基本物理定律，阿利安娜本不用出现。”

“是吗？”格林德沃轻飘飘地说。

那不知怎的让他怒火更甚，“你根本就不希望我加入你的团队。既然如此，你大可以直接告诉我，而不是用这样的方式羞辱我，格林德沃。”他转向金发男人，毫不掩饰喷薄的愤怒，“我以为这是你想要的，你告诉我这是你想要的。你他妈到底想要什么？”

“我曾经想要。”邓布利多的心揪紧了。格林德沃对他笑了一下，继续说，“现在也想要。”他感到紧绷的肌肉放松了一点点，“但你已经不再适合了。”

浑身的力量像被风吹散了。

他的喉咙酸痛，声音暗哑，连目光都模糊起来，金光和葱绿融在了一起。“你说什么？”就连问题也飘散了。

格林德沃翻了翻手腕，说，“还有两分五十八秒，你想再试一次吗？”

“再试一次？”邓布利多蹙眉。

同一把枪出现在男人的手掌上。邓布利多本能地向后退了一步，屏住呼吸，四下张望着寻找熟悉的金色身影。他的目光在触碰到田埂上疾跑而来的人影时冻住了，格林德沃把空闲的手搭在他僵硬的肩膀上，手枪向前送了送。

“这怎——”

格林德沃笑了一下，“如果你能控制你的潜意识，那它就不是潜意识了。”他补充道，“熟悉的地方更能唤出潜意识的记忆。”

“……所以是戈德里克。”邓布利多呢喃道。

测试仍在继续。

阿利安娜手中的刀刃在阳光下反射出刺眼的光晕，格林德沃悠闲地在他身边踱步，拎着一条吊坠晃来晃去，好像即将遭遇第三次利刃的人不是他。

“你是个疯子。”

邓布利多握住枪柄，拉开保险栓，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气——

“你又不是第一天认识我。”男人干脆坐在地上，随手摘了根狗尾巴草叼在嘴里，催促道，“十七秒。再不开枪我们就该醒了。”

邓布利多急促地呼了口气，紧张地问，“你算好的？”

“怎么可能。”格林德沃无聊地说，“这是你的潜意识。连你都无法控制，我怎么能控制呢？”

他控制枪口降低了一点，阿利安娜已经跑到了山丘脚下。

“八秒钟。”

“闭嘴。”

食指搭在扳机上，只要扣动它——

“五，四，三，……”

格林德沃说。

3-3

他们醒了。

罗齐尔掐着秒表，分毫不差地按下按钮。接着开始帮格林德沃取下滞留针，收好梦境分享系统，汇报道，“持续两分半，不多不少。”

格林德沃点了点头，从单人沙发上站起来，没有朝另一侧的邓布利多看一眼，径直走出了休息室。

3-4

“你用得上他。”邓布利多从盘子里取出一块饼干，含糊不清地说，“他能帮上你。”

格林德沃坐在咖啡桌的另一侧，食指不耐烦地敲打桌面，“他已经迟到了十分钟。”

“路上堵车了。”邓布利多拿起手机看了一下纽特三分钟前发给他的消息，“最多二十分钟，他马上就到。”

“二十分钟不叫马上。”

“你不尝尝它们吗？”邓布利多把盛着饼干的盘子朝格林德沃的方向推了推，“幸运饼干(fortune cookie)，每个饼干里都有一句话。”他咬了三角饼干的一个角，从里面抽出一张纸条，“一个你独自一人做的梦，就只是梦。一个大家一起做的梦，那就是真实的。”

格林德沃呛出一声笑，“哈，约翰·列侬。倒是很合时宜。”

“到你了。”邓布利多没有理会他的评价，把纸条揉成一团扔进脚边的垃圾桶。

格林德沃耸了耸肩，随手拿起一块饼干捏碎，只留下一张纸条，“梦是不连贯的，它毫不迟疑地调和着荒谬的矛盾，它接受不可能性，漠视清醒状态时的权威性认识，而且它向我们显示对伦理道德的迟钝。”格林德沃眉头紧锁，冷哼了一声。

“哈，弗洛伊德。倒是很合时宜。”邓布利多像模像样地说。

格林德沃不服气地看了他一眼，揉碎了第二块饼干，“梦就是要创造某些合乎自己意愿的东西，使自己能在一定程度上掌握自己的命运。”他念完得意地向邓布利多投去一瞥。

邓布利多好笑地摇了摇头，手上却丝毫不怠慢，飞快取出纸条，“美梦是一只孵不出鸟来的神奇之卵，而现实的巨足一上来便能将它踩个稀烂。——在现实面前，梦境确实不堪一击。”邓布利多加上自己的评论。

“梦只要能持久，就能成为现实。”格林德沃把第三张纸条拍在邓布利多面前。

“没有比将人生的赌注押在无法抵达的梦境上更无知的了。”邓布利多将新的纸条压在格林德沃的纸条上。

格林德沃哼了一声，“在冬夜的火堆旁，在阴天的雨雾中，梦就是你拥有的未来。”

“每个梦想家都有一个致命的缺陷，他们害怕命运。”

“被困于现实泥沼中挣扎的贫困心灵，他们惧怕梦想的火炬。”

“痛苦就是梦醒了，却发现已无路可走。”

“希望就是醒着做梦。”

邓布利多展开最后一张纸条，预备高声朗读，一个年轻的声音打断了他，“嗨，邓布利多教授。”

“纽特！”邓布利多站起来，“你见过蒂娜了吗？”

“还没有，她出差去华盛顿D.C.，今天晚上才能回来。”纽特放下行李箱，视线扫过一桌狼籍，张了张嘴，半晌说，“哦，你们在玩……这个。嗯，这挺新鲜的，”食指在桌上空晃了晃，饼干碎屑和摊开的纸条几乎覆盖了整张桌子，“这很……呃，我是说……”

“你迟到了二十七分钟。”格林德沃不客气地打断他。

纽特噎住了。他尴尬地笑了两声，朝格林德沃伸出手去，“你一定是格林德沃先生，我听邓布利多教授说，这次的工作与你正在做的事情有关。他说你们需要帮助……”

“我们不需要帮助。”格林德沃一动不动地坐着，好似完全没有看到纽特伸来的手。纽特不安地摸了摸鼻头，朝邓布利多投去疑惑的一瞥。

“我需要帮助。”邓布利多飞快地说，“因为我的……一些情况，我需要你在这里。”

格林德沃对他最后一句话发出一声嗤笑。

“别在意，”他叹了口气，“他有点儿信任问题。”

“哈，有信任问题的人如是说。”

“呃，也许我应该先去酒店登记？”纽特试着说，“蒂娜帮我预订了这附近的酒店，离这里不远，我想我们可以换个时间谈谈。”

“好主意。”格林德沃赞成。

邓布利多瞪着他，“我们在这里等了半个小时！”

“显然是浪费时间。”格林德沃已经站起来，冷漠地说，“从他的反应，我知道他对我在做的事一无所知，对你请求的帮助一无所知，对整个任务一无所知。我们不需要这样的人，更不需要从头开始教导一个学生什么是盗梦。我们没有那么多时间。”

“哦，盗梦。”纽特眨了眨眼睛，“我听说过它，但它处在法律的灰色地带，我不认为盗梦是……”

格林德沃瞥了他一眼，嘲讽地看向邓布利多，“哈，还有个极高的道德标准。”

邓布利多叹了口气，扯出一张餐巾纸飞快写下一串地址，“明天来这里找我，纽特。我会告诉你这一切究竟是怎么回事。”

在邓布利多能够说出更多之前，格林德沃大步离开了，衣袂在桌面掀起一阵儿小旋风，一张食指粗的纸条飘摇地掉在桌角，就连快步赶来收拾桌椅的侍应生小姐也遗忘了它。

> 如果睡梦中我们可以梦见自己在睡觉，那么醒时，我们能不能从更清醒的现实中苏醒呢？


End file.
